Love, Stars, & Broken Hearts
by doll13th
Summary: Loke the Lion will do anything to have Lucy - even if it means betraying his guild mates and Lucy herself. Loke x Lucy / Gray x Lucy
1. Love, Stars & Broken Hearts

**LOVE, STARS, & BROKEN HEARTS**

_(A Fairy Tail FanFic)_

I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is the sole creator

Loki x Lucy x Gray

.

.

.

Chapter 1: A NEW STELLAR SPIRIT

Chapter 2: BETRAYAL OF A STAR

Chapter 3: EPHEMERAL LOVE

Chapter 4: THE LION CLAD IN LIGHT

Chapter 5: SURREAL REALITY

.

.

.

Another DISCLAIMER: "_The Lion Clad In Light_" is also by Hiro Mashima.

.

_ AngeL .. † 0130-3112 †


	2. A New Stellar Spirit

I do not own Fairy Tail..

.

Chapter 1

**A NEW STELLAR SPIRIT**

**.**

**.**

It was unbearable.

From the start, Loke, the Stellar Spirit of the Lion, already knew that the Ice Mage Gray Fullbuster was interested with the Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia, because for 3 years that Loke has been a guild member of Fairy Tail, he noticed that Gray and the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel were not showing any interest with any girl. Of course, those two idiots are always willing to die for their guild mates but with Lucy, they just act different – even the Armored Mage Erza Scarlet.

When Lucy came to Fairy Tail, many things have changed. It was Natsu who brought her to the guild and it was the first time that the fire wizard ever brought somebody to the guild not to mention a girl. Of course, it was not the first time that Erza go on a mission with Natsu and Gray but those three mostly do the missions alone and since the time when Mira, the Take-Over Mage, asked Lucy to tag along with them, they had made a team which they have supposedly done a long time ago. It was also the celestial mage who brought them all to unite and fight when the Lightning Dragon Slayer Laxus who is also the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov, tried to activate the Thunder Palace. Indeed, Lucy created many miracles and the best of them all was saving his life that even the Spirit Emperor himself shows up to talk to the princess. She is really amazing. And that's what makes him fall in love – deeply in love – with her very owner, Lucy.

But just a year ago, Gray had the guts to confess to Lucy, and what's worse, she accepted his love! He, Loke, was always watching over the celestial mage 24/7 which makes his love for her grow deeper even until now that she's with Gray. That's why whenever the ice mage is kissing her it was unbearable. But Loke the lion had a plan.

.

"The stars are so beautiful. Whenever I saw them, I always feel safe." Lucy said admiringly at the fully bright stars above them.

They had just finished another successful mission and they are on their way back to the guild but decided to camp because they were just too tired and they still have to walk a mile or so before reaching the train station going to Magnolia.

"Could somebody feel safe just by looking at the stars?" Gray asked lovingly. He's not really looking at the stars; instead his gaze is on Lucy who is sitting on his right on the grass. He really feels so lucky for having Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias as his girlfriend. She is just so cute and irresistible.

"Well I do, because they remind me of my stellar spirits who are always looking after me." The blond girl answered back as she turned her gaze to Gray. She smiled that smile that could melt even the Eternal Ice of Ice Shell.

"But as long as I'm here, I will always keep you safe, my princess." Gray said as he tucked Lucy's golden hair in the back of her ear. The black-haired mage leaned forward and is about to kiss his girlfriend when suddenly there appeared a light and Lucy's body had been moved away from him. Out of nowhere appeared Loke and he's holding Lucy in the shoulders with his left hand while his right was wrapped around her waist.

"I came by to make sure you're okay, _my_ princess." The golden haired stellar spirit was whispering, emphasizing the word 'my', and his lips were too close it was already touching Lucy's ear and it makes her shiver.

"Loke!" Lucy cried. "Err.. You're too close." As she tried to move Loke's body but unfortunately he just wouldn't move. That was just enough to anger Gray, and who wouldn't be anyway?

"And what do you think you are doing with my girlfriend?" Gray stands up, his dark aura surrounding him and his fists are clenched. His black eyes have the look of someone who is ready to murder anyone.

"Why?" Loke looks up without moving his body. He could smell Lucy's shampoo and was drawn to that smell which makes him hug the blond girl even tighter. "Is it wrong to worry for my owner?"

"Ice make-" Gray is about to attack Loke but stops because the lion was grinning and held Lucy even tighter, her face now on his chest. "Wait!" the celestial mage cried, her voice muffled on Loke's suit.

"Let. Her. Go." Gray shouts, his face now red with anger. "Ice make: floor!" and the ground beneath Loke and Lucy turned into ice but the lion was quick, he jumped while carrying the princess. The sudden moves makes Lucy scream, enough to wake Natsu, Erza and Happy.

"What is this commotion?" An angry Erza yelled at the now stripped Gray.

"Where's the enemy?" Natsu shouted back while looking at every direction searching for the 'enemy'.

"Aye!" was all Happy said and also started looking for an enemy. But Gray doesn't seem to notice them 'coz he just kept on attacking Loke while Lucy kept on screaming "Let me go, Loke! Forced gate closure!"

"You know it won't work my princess." Was all Loke said while he kept on dodging perfectly Gray's every attack.

"I'M ASKING YOU WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" the now enraged armored mage yelled, "Reequip!" And with just one blow, both Gray and Loke (and Lucy of course) plopped to the cold ground (thanks to Gray's ice make floor).

"I just want to make sure that Lucy is okay after all those fights," Loke explained while slowly putting down the celestial mage, "and Gray got all jealous."

"B-but.." Lucy tried to explain but much to her dismay, Loke was gone.

"That damn Loke!" Gray yelled as he runs to the fading smoke that was once the stellar spirit.

"You're being too over-protective, Gray." Erza concluded. "That won't do any good."

"No you don't understand-" Lucy tried again but the still confused Natsu cut her.

"Don't hide from me weakling!" he shouted, fire oozing out his mouth.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

"Cut it out already Natsu! Happy!" Erza scolded them. "There's no enemy, now go back to sleep, all of you. I will watch over."

"But Gray was attacking someone from before and Lucy was screaming she even called out Loke and you reequipped!" The perplexed fire mage explained further.

"I said, cut. It. Out." Erza said in her usual creepy voice.

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy with scared faces saluted. That armored mage really is scary, no doubt. And they crawled back to their tents. They have each an individual tent, except Happy 'coz he's sleeping with Natsu, but Gray usually crawled to Lucy's tent.

.

The next day, they were all back to Magnolia again and spending time at Fairy Tail.

"Hey, Lucy…" Natsu sat beside her at the bar. "I don't really get what happened last night. Who's attacking you and Gray?"

The celestial mage blushed, out of embarrassment actually, and put her hand to Natsu's mouth with impact, "I don't wanna talk about it if you please!" she scolded without looking at him.

But the memory alone makes Gray's blood boil and he stood up from his seat beside Lucy, "Damn that Loke!"

"Man.. I don't get it at all…" Natsu mumbled and with both hands in his pocket the pink-haired mage went to the table where Happy was eating his fish.

"Gray calm down please…" Lucy held the ice mage's hand. Gray looked at her honey eyes and his anger instantly fades. Damn, she's too cute.

.

.

.

"I won't allow it Loke and I won't hear a bit of it anymore!" The Spirit Emperor bellows at the golden-haired lion who was standing in front of him.

"Your highness, if you could only understand my feelings for her…" Loke answered back, head still bent low.

"I know well enough your feelings, Loke." The Emperor explained in now a calm voice. "But what you're asking is just impossible and you know that. I believe you are well aware of our rules. A human can never stay in our world, much as a spirit can't stay in their world."

"You've said it your highness," Loke looked at the Emperor and adjusted his blue square eyeglasses. "I'm so aware of the rules, I actually know ALL of them that's why I also know it is not impossible."

The Emperor opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak but the lion cut him. "It's true I can't stay in the human world for long, nor can a human stay in this world. But I also happen to know how to change a human's body into a stellar spirit." Loke's eyes were full of determination and the Emperor can't help but surrender.

"Well then, Loke, I guess there's no stopping you." The emperor answered. "I wouldn't mind a new stellar spirit anyway. Especially if it's Lucy…"

.

.

.

.

Yah this story sucks but I wrote this while I'm in a hospital so that's why.. (reasons, reasons, reasons.. ;p) but it's true.


	3. Betrayal Of A Star

I do not own Fairy Tail..

.

Chapter 2

**BETRAYAL OF A STAR**

**.**

"Gate of the giant crab I open thee: Cancer!" Lucy and her team had been captured while on a mission and were tied in an individual cell.

"Ms. Lucy, how do you like your hair done? Ebi." Cancer asked. Lucy usually summoned him to cut her hair but not this time obviously.

"Cancer, please cut this rope tied to me!" Lucy orders. "At your service, ebi!" and with a snap she's free. "Thanks Cancer." Lucy smiled. Slowly, she opened the door of her cell which, fortunately, is not locked. She has to find her team mates, especially Gray.

"Lucy!" came a familiar voice and she turned to face the running armored mage. "Lucy, I'm glad that you're okay but we have to find Gray, Natsu, and Happy. I heard they needed male sacrifices so we have to hurry!" (Though Happy is a cat, they still have to find him don't they?)

Lucy gasped. Just the thought of seeing Gray dead brought tears to her eyes, what more to see him actually dead?

.

.

"Loke, are you sure of this? You know when she drinks it, there's no turning back…" Aries said in a concerned voice.

"It took me a year to decide, Aries." A more determined Loke answered, holding a small vial in his hand.

"But are you ready for the consequences?" The ram continued. "The moment you use that, you won't be able to fight anymore. You'll be trapped here in the Spirit World forever. Besides, Lucy might not be able to forgive you."

"I have prepared for that," The lion answered with a grin and he holds out a golden bracelet. "This bracelet erases all the memories of the wearer. And besides, I really wanted to settle down with her as my wife, so not being able to be called to the human world is more like a blessing to me."

.

.

Lucy and Erza had been running for quite a long time already but they just kept on going back to where they started. "What the heck, are we in a maze or something?" The blond cried.

"Well then," Erza snapped, "Reequip!"

"What are you planning Erza?"

"If we're just going on circle, then it's best to go straight!" And with that, the scarlet-haired Erza launch forward to the wall where she's met with another wall but it doesn't matter, the armored mage just keep on crashing forward until she made a tunnel out. It was already night outside, and the moon was on its fullest.

.

"Gray!" Lucy cried, her hands flew to her mouth. Not far from them is the dark-haired mage with his hands tied and hanging above a boiling ocean of magma surrounded by a group of people wearing a black cloth. Gray had fainted due to the extreme heat, being an ice mage that he is.

"Where is Natsu?" Happy cried.

"Happy!" Lucy and Erza shouted in unison. "Where've you been?" Erza asked.

"I was trapped in that small room," Happy pointed, "and was able to go out when you crashed through the wall."

"Let's go, Lucy!" Erza ordered and they rush to the group of 'witches'. "I'll save Gray and you and Happy try to distract those witches."

"Got it!" The celestial mage answered. "Aye!" Approved the flying cat.

But before Erza could even go near the group, a strong gust of wind throws them back.

"What? A tornado is actually protecting them?" Lucy cried. Just then, a group of flying monsters goes out of the tornado and started attacking them. "What kind of magic is this?"

"Lucy, we have to find a way to save Gray!" Erza yelled.

"I know!" Then an idea dawned into the celestial mage. "Gate of the virgin I open thee: Virgo!"

"I'm glad to be of service, princess." Virgo appeared.

"Virgo, make a tunnel that would go inside that tornado!" The blond ordered.

"As you wish, princess." And Virgo disappeared into the ground leaving a hole just enough for Lucy to follow. "We are here, princess."

"Gray!" Lucy gasped. The people in black didn't seem to notice them. "Thank you, Virgo."

"Anytime, princess." And Virgo disappeared. "Who spirit should I call?" Lucy thought. Cancer could help her cut the rope but Gray might fall right into the magma 'coz that giant crab (but he's in human form) could be clumsy sometimes and she won't risk it. Sagittarius can't help either. If only there's water she would surely call Aquarius.

She was clumsily picking through her keys when suddenly there was a snap and just a few seconds from now, Gray will be roasted. In a panic, Lucy called one of her spirits, "Gate of the Lion I open thee: Leo!"

"You called, love?" Loke asked while adjusting his blue eyeglasses to place, with his arm on Lucy's shoulders.

"Loke I need you to save Gray!" came a scared voice of Lucy. The lion frowned but didn't move. Just then, the rope holding Gray totally snapped out and the ice mage falls to the boiling magma.

"You were saying?" Loke asked the almost stone Lucy.


	4. Ephemeral Love

I do not own Fairy Tail..

.

Chapter 3

**EPHEMERAL LOVE**

**.**

**.**

"Gray!" Lucy's voice echoed. She just can't believe it, Gray is dead. Gray died right in front of her very own eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy…" Loke mumbles as he disappeared back to the spirit world. Lucy can do nothing but hide her face on her hands and cry. A life without Gray… No way…

"Lucy, are you alright?" came a familiar warm voice.

"Natsu!" Lucy looked up to the fire wizard. Natsu was holding the still knocked-out Gray. "Gray!" she gasped, happiness flooding her eyes. "What happened?"

But before Natsu could even speak, a thunderbolt hit them and Lucy was thrown into something wet. Water? Quickly, she glanced and saw a river.

"Gate of the water bearer I open thee: Aquarius!"

"Tch! I thought I told you never to call me for a month 'coz I'm with my boyfriend, idiot!" The water bearer turned a killing stare to Lucy. The mermaid was so ready to sweep the celestial mage away.

"This is an emergency!" Lucy protested.

"I don't care!" And with a single sweep of her jug, the whole place was flooded. Needless to say, the enemies were defeated with Aquarius' killing tsunami that sweeps enemies and allies alike.

.

"Lucy…" No matter how hard he tried, Loke can't erase from his mind the expression that Lucy had when she saw Gray falling to his death. "How could you be so numb Lucy? How can you not feel my overflowing love for you? Has your heart turned into ice?"

He held out the vial that Aries gave him. "Lucy. I will melt that ice and clad your heart with light."

.

"Gray…" Lucy was crying her eyes out on Gray's chest. Team Natsu were already heading back to Magnolia. The mission was successful and they were paid and none of them had a serious injury. Gray, on the other hand, wouldn't let go of her crying girlfriend. He was running his fingers through Lucy's blond hair and man, he's just so glad that he was still alive. His whole life was revolving around that crying celestial mage.

"It's a good thing those people did not know that you're actually a fire wizard, Natsu," Erza chuckles. But the fire dragon slayer was too dizzy to answer, his transportation sickness attacking him again. They can't walk back to Magnolia, can they? That's why they boarded a train despite Natsu's fiery protests.

The cult had first 'sacrificed' Natsu into the magma not knowing that fire won't harm him. But the fire wizard had been knocked out before he was tied and it was Lucy's voice when he called Gray's name that wakes him just in time to save the falling ice mage.

"But Lucy, I wonder why Loke didn't do anything to help you that time…" Happy asked, concerned. So that cat saw what happened.

"Maybe he knew it was too late… Or maybe he already sensed Natsu." The now calm Lucy answered.

"You called that idiot?" Gray asked, tightening his hold to Lucy.

"I just can't think of anyone to call that time, Gray…" the princess defended. "I panicked when I realized you're gonna fall in a few seconds."

"But you could have called Sagittarius, or Cancer, or Scorpio! You can call anyone but Loke!" Gray's blood was boiling, "he'll do anything to get rid of me."

Lucy gasped. "How could you say such a horrible thing to Loke? It's true he's always being too sweet but it's just his usual self and you know that Gray. You've been guild mates for 3 years!"

Lucy looked at him with her honey eyes and again, his anger fades. Damn! She's just so irresistible!

"I'm sorry…" was all Gray said and gave her a light kiss. He felt a strong stare and turned to Erza. The armored mage have this I-told-you-it's-not-good look.

The ice wizard's blood boiled even more. How could his team mates not realize Loke's true intentions? Have their eyes already been blinded by a fake light? If so, he will surely tear that blinding light and show them the cold truth about the lion.

.

"Congratulations, Lu-Chan!" The white-haired Mira smiled at Lucy. "I heard you did a great part during your last mission."

"Thanks, Mira-Chan," Lucy smiled back at the take-over mage. "But you don't know how scared I am when I thought Gray died."

"I also heard it was Natsu who saved you Gray," The beautiful Mira turned to Gray who was sitting beside the celestial mage.

"Nah! It's not like I was saved by Natsu. I'm just too lucky." Gray murmured, unable to accept defeat over his rival. Indeed, there was luck. But who wouldn't be lucky? Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias is his, anyway.

But Gray's excuse doesn't escape the fire mage's sharp ears. "What d'ya say, jerk?" Natsu snorted.

"You heard it flame brain, and I ain't repeating myself!" Gray growled back. And the usual chaos returned to Fairy Tail thanks to the inevitable clash between the ice mage and fire wizard while the other members joined the brawl.

The rest of the girls, except Cana who was busy with her 4th beer barrel and Erza who was joining the chaos, can't help but laugh at their silly yet funny guild mates.

"I can't live without these people from Fairy Tail," Lucy thought. "Finally, I'm home."

.

.

The sun was setting and most of the people of Magnolia were already in their own houses preparing for dinner. Lucy, on the other hand, was already walking back to her own apartment. Gray couldn't walk her home due to the injuries he got from their fights at Fairy Tail, he fell asleep and as usual, Lucy decided not to wake him.

"It's dangerous for a princess to walk alone," came a soft yet cool voice beside Lucy. "I knew it. Gray is a useless boyfriend."

"Loke…" Lucy stared at him with cold eyes. "I don't want you talking like that about Gray."

But the stellar spirit just shrugged his shoulders, "I'll walk you home, princess." He straightened his suit and offered his hand to Lucy.

Lucy thought about Gray and hesitated. "Thanks, Loke." She smiled without taking his hand, turned, and started walking. How painful it is for Loke but he walked by her side anyway. An awkward silence hung over them as they walk.

"Thanks for walking me home, Loke." Lucy smiled at him when they arrived at her apartment. "Well then, uh, see yah!" And Lucy closed the door.

Loke bowed down his face and covered it with his right hand. What pain… He had been enduring this pain for a year already and he decided this have got to stop. He had to have Lucy, no matter what. With his left hand, he felt the vial in his pocket and a grin appeared at the lion's handsome face.


	5. The Lion Clad In Light

I do not own Fairy Tail nor "The Lion Clad In Light" - it was Happy who said that about Loke during the battle of Fairy Tail..

.

Chapter 4

**THE LION CLAD IN LIGHT**

**.**

"Lucy!" A startled Gray sat up from the bench where he had fallen asleep, sweat flowing on his whole body despite himself and his heart was racing rapidly.

"Lucy had already walked back to her apartment about an hour ago." Erza told him without looking up from her blueberry cheesecake that she was eating.

"Oh crap!" Gray stumbles from the tables as he rushed towards the door.

"Gray, your clothes!" Erza yelled but unfortunately the ice mage was already running outside with only his pants on.

"What happened to that ice freak?" Natsu asked. "He's sleep-running…" Happy giggled at his corny joke. But his comment gave Erza a realization. The armored mage pulled Natsu's arm and run outside, "We should follow him!" She orders.

.

"Ugh…!" Lucy was having a writer's block but she felt like she has to continue her novel as if her future depends on it. Most of the scenes of her novel were based from her and Gray. A nice bath might help her, she thought.

"Why am I having this writer's block now?" She watched her rubber duck float by. "And what is this weird feeling?" When she entered her apartment just earlier, she had this weird feeling as if this is the last time that she'll be seeing her things, her furniture, appliances, her clothes, everything. She also had that same feeling before she go out of Fairy Tail so before she left, the celestial mage gave a sweet kiss to the sleeping Gray's lips and whispered 'I love you…' to his ears.

"I'm just too exhausted." Lucy assured herself. She stepped out of the bath tub and wrapped her porcelain body with her pink towel. The moment she walked out of the bathroom, darkness surrounded the princess. All the lights of her apartment were turned off except for the faint light she saw coming from the kitchen. The poor blond trembled with panic, why now when her keys were out of sight and reach?

.

"Wait for me, Lucy…" Gray kept on running, fear evident on his handsome face. That dream, or rather nightmare, was too real that reality itself seemed to be a dream.

He dreamed that he was sitting on the grass with Lucy under the studded sky. They kissed and Lucy whispered 'I love you…' to his ears. 'I love you more, Lucy…' he whispered back but Lucy wasn't listening, her gaze was on the stars.

'Hey, it's Plue!" Lucy was pointing to a cluster of stars that formed the Canis Minor.

"Yah…" He nodded in agreement but his gaze was on Lucy. Indeed, the clusters of stars above them were beautiful but they are nothing compared to the beauty of the celestial mage that was sitting so close to him.

"I love you, Lucy…" he told her again but again, Lucy doesn't seem to be listening. "That was Aquarius!" Lucy pointed again. "And Scorpio! It's Virgo! That one's Sagittarius!"

Lucy's amazement seemed endless. He doesn't know where they are and he doesn't care. With Lucy, he could stay there forever, no matter where it is.

But the smile on Lucy's lips faded and was replaced with confusion as she pointed on another cluster of stars. "It's Loke…" she was saying.

He turned his gaze to where Lucy was pointing. He's not good when it comes to constellations but to his amazement, he could figure them out easily. Indeed, it was Loke but what confused the couple is that beside Loke's constellation is another cluster of stars, forming the image of Lucy.

"What the?" he was too shock and too jealous to continue. Suddenly, the stars of Loke cast out a blinding light that forced him to close his eyes. The moment he opened them again, Lucy was gone.

.

Lucy was quite trembling but her curiosity was killing her. Very slowly and careful not to make any noise, she walked to the kitchen and peek. Relief washes over her soul as she saw Loke standing beside her table, with a candle burning on the center.

"Loke?"

"Princess, I have prepared a candle-light dinner for us," Loke ushered her inside. "Today's my birthday and all I'm asking is your kindness to share with me this hearty dinner." The lion had prepared Seven-Vegetable Soup, Lasagna Alla Bolognaise, Caribbean Pork, and French Crepes for desert.

"Wow…" Lucy gasped. If Gray finds out about this, he might get jealous again. But Lucy was too innocent, or too numb, to realize Loke's feeling. Or maybe, she just trusts her stellar spirit so much.

The princess excused herself for a while to get dressed since she was only wearing a towel. She slipped in a sexy clinging long black dress which exposes her porcelain back. It has the hint of red, matching Loke's red tie perfectly. It's like having a date, she thought. But Loke is her stellar spirit and today's his birthday. Besides, they were only eating in her kitchen so it's not really a date.

When Lucy appeared in the kitchen door, Loke held her hand and kissed it. Lucy blushed with Loke's sweet gesture and her flushed face creates a grin to the handsome lion. When they were both seated facing each other, Loke stared lovingly at her owner's face. The candle light radiates a magical glow to the celestial mage's beautiful face.

"She's too beautiful and too perfect for Gray," Loke thought. Lucy gave a faint "ahem…" 'coz she realized that just a minute from now she might melt in Loke's gaze.

"Oh, sorry," as Loke was back to reality. He held out his glass of wine to Lucy, "Princess, let's start with a toast."


	6. Surreal Reality

I do not own Fairy Tail..

.

Chapter 5

**SURREAL REALITY**

**.**

"Gray!" Erza, Natsu, and Happy were running after the ice mage for fear that he might still be dreaming. But Gray doesn't have a minute to spare; he must hurry and save Lucy. Well at least that's what his heart is telling him.

.

"What's happening to me?" Lucy wanted to ask Loke but she doesn't have enough strength to move her lips nor to open her eyes. After drinking the wine, she suddenly collapsed to the floor without any strength left to her fragile body.

"My princess…" she heard Loke say and she felt him hugging her. "Loke what happened?" She wanted to ask her trusted spirit.

"I love you so much, Lucy. I have loved you for so long…"

"Loke what are you saying? What have you done to me?" But her lips wouldn't move. She felt him lift her left arm then something thin and cold wrapped around her wrist.

"Gray please save me…"

.

The ice mage finally arrived at her beloved's apartment but was shocked to see all the lights were off. "Lucy!" With a gigantic jump, she broke into Lucy's apartment window. "Lucy!"

He stumbled in the dark as he was trying to look for her angel. He was too scared that his brain wouldn't function properly. Two more crashes followed as Natsu, Erza and Happy entered through the already broken window.

Erza wisely turned on the light. "Lucy!"

Gray had found Lucy lying on the kitchen floor, Loke holding her. "What have you done to her?" the ice mage bellows.

"I promise I won't hurt her." The lion answered. Gray was confused. "What do you mean?"

But Loke instead answered him with a smirk, his forehead touching Lucy's. "Give her back!" Gray was too angry and too scared (scared of the inevitable pain of losing her) that he couldn't move.

"Lucy…" Loke brushed the hair from the celestial mage's face. "Lucy was too perfect for you, Gray. Only I can love her more than you do. I love her in a way that she deserves to be loved. I love her more than my life."

And the room was filled with a blinding light. Gray's dream poisoned his reality. He felt so helpless… The eternal ice was melting in the light.

What happened to Lucy? They did not dare to ask. The answer unfolds in front of them, in a vacant kitchen, in a vacant apartment, where once rang Lucy's laughter.

A stunned ice mage kneels at the vacant space where the celestial mage's body disappeared; his strength, hopes, and dreams abandoned him, and they all shed a silent tear.

.

oOo

.

"Look, a shooting star!" Levy's eyes widened as she points a fast falling yet radiantly beautiful falling star.

"Make a wish, Levy-Chan!" Jet and Droy called in unison.

"I already did…" a smiling Levy answered.

"Say, Levy-Chan, how do you connect the stars to make a constellation?" Jet asked; his eyes still on the bright stars.

"Well, it's hard to explain but Lu-Chan taught me somehow, look…" and the blue-haired mage points to a cluster of stars, "that one is Leo the Lion."

"Wow, so those are Loke's stars." Jet and Droy again said in unison.

"Yup," a questioning Levy approved. Her eyes narrowed and her brows met as she was looking at another cluster of stars beside the constellation Leo. "But I'm pretty sure I have never seen those stars before…"

Then a realization cleared her face but leaves a stunned expression. "It's Lucy…" she whispered.

But it's weird so she discarded the thought. The little mage decided to ask Lucy tomorrow instead, because for sure, at this very moment, the princess was with Gray, gazing at the same star-studded purple evening sky.

.

oOo _**END**_ oOo

.

Yah I know it sucks. Well, maybe no. It's a total crap.

I Suck hehehe_._


End file.
